Promise
by little-orange-book
Summary: Sasuke make's a promise to the one he love's, but how long will it last?


SasuNaru fanfic one-shot.

The owner of light , clear blue eyes, untamed sunshine like blond hair and taned skin turned to look at the darked haired boy opposite him. Who unlike him had a creamy-pale complection, raven black hair with slightly blue highlights styled in the shape of a ducks butt at the back , and a pair of dark obsidian eyes. Sasuke Uchiha. Current boyfriend of one Naruto Uzumaki. At first many of the villagers hated it, and blamed Naruto for dragging the Uchiha name down in the dirt, but after seeing them together and actully seeing the normally stoic Uchiha smile and seem genualy happy, they eventully warmed up to the blond.  
Teme? The dark eyes turned to face Naruto with a slight anoyed glint to them.  
What dobe? It ll always be me and you right? Promise me we ll stay together.. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled a small genuine smile. Of cource Naru, forever and ever. As he leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

With the Lady Tsunade...

Sasuke,Naruto. Your mission is to take a squad and bring back a scroll stollen by a group of rouge ninja. They were last seen on the border of wave country. Go. Hai Right They both turned and left the hokage s office, Naruto happily humming while Sasuke appeared to be in deep thought.  
Yo, teme! Whats up? Some one shove that stick up your ass even further? Laughed the blond before flashing his trademark grin.  
Hn. Shut up. And i dunno, i just... have this... feeling. Like somthing s wrong What you mea-... HAY! dont call me that TEME! and are you sure your okay? Maybe you ve used that sharingan one too many times.. Laughing he just managed to run in time too avoid being hit by the Uchiha in the back of the head.  
Dobe.

Durring the mission the couple had to split up the squad and taken seperate roots, It wasn t long till they came against the rouge nin.

1h later...

Turning round at the last minuet, just barely doggin a kunai thrown towards him, Sasuke launched at one of the last rouge nins standing, Fireball-no-justu .  
Walking towards a nearby tree, he picked up the scroll, that the ninja had dropped. Now brusied and bloody, all that was left was to rejoin his Naru-chan and the others before heading back to the village. But that feeling before came back, he could sense it in his gut...  
He turned to a member of his team, What is the status report of the other group?! Well.. Um... All enemy nins were took down... good. However.. it seems our intelligence was a bit off.. What... meaning? It turns out there were more than we thought, they ambushed the other group whilest they were fighting the first lot, we have a man down sir. Oh god, please dont be.. who is it? Tell me! Um...Uzumaki sir.. no. EVERYONE. Get to the others. NOW! we need to get them and get Naruto to konoha and the Hokage ASAP! HAI!

In the waiting rooms of konoha hospital.

30 minuets of waiting so far, since they regrouped and found his blond angel dirty,bloody and in pain. He had tried all he could to help him on the way back, but it didn t work. So he ran as fast as could and faster still, while all in his mind he could hear the sounds Naruto had cried out in pain while he couldn t stop it. He felt so helpless. He hated it, he was an Uchiha for god sakes! He was supposed to be a master in everything, but he had got something wrong. Because of that, his blond, his most important person was paying the price.  
Another 30 minuets passed. Still nothing. Why could no one tell him how Naruto was doing! Juat as he was about to lose it and just run through the doors and find out for himself, lady Tsunade, the hokage walked through, he looked up at her, hope shining in his eyes. Well? how is he? can i see him?! Tsunade looked up at him, and he could see the tear marks down her face and already knew the answer.  
I-I tried everything i could for the brat, b-but it turns out that there was a poison injected into his blood. I m sorry Uchiha. With that she turned and left leaving the only Uchiha fell to his knees and cried for the first time since his parents death, as now with his dobe taken from him, he really was alone.

A couple days later a funeral was held for konoha s blond kucklehead ninja, since then Sasuke was found spending most his time in a bar drinking.

2 months later... Kakashi walked over to Sasuke s now regular table seeing him downing glass after gass, it really pained him to see his student like this. He had thought of Sasuke and Naruto to be like son s to him. Sasuke, you need to stop this. Your only hurting your self and everyone eles who care s about you. I think its time you went home, cleaned your self up and move on. Dont you think that s what Naruto would want you to do? Sasuke finished the drink that was in his hand and turned towards him, pain and grife could be seen in eys despite the slight glaze over due to the drinks. Maybe, but there was and never will be anyone eles He spoke in a ruff voice due to lack of talking these past months. I love Naru, Kakashi. and with that he got up and walked away. Had anyone looked at his face they would see the silent tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

Saske walked down the now familer path that lead to the graveyard, where Naruto was buried. kneeling down he gently caressed the name engraved on the stone. Hay baby, I miss you. I m s-so so sorry Naru. It s a-all my f-fault that this happened, I just wish you were here, I d give anything just to hold you again, to hear you call me teme.. closing his eyes, a small smile game to his face. Do you remeber what i promised you before?.., I promised that I d be with you forever and ever. And you know what?.. Opening his eyes he reached into his pocket to pull out a kunai knife, ... I plan on keeping that promise, I ll see you soon Naru-chan. I love you. With all the strength he had left, he then plunged the knife into his heart. Smiling as he knew now, he would be with his family and the one he loved most.

END

R&R, hope you liked it X 


End file.
